Talk:Chuck Lorre Productions/@comment-77.35.184.4-20120210145656
treatment: 1st version: Hello, dear Lorre. I, like all the fans of the big bang theory, thank you very much for creating such a unique show, and for maintaining it in the air. But I can not share the same joy from watching his latest series, and is no secret that the show began to lose its special interest elsewhere, starting with the 4th season. The relationship of physicists with each other and with their girls, it is certainly interesting, and draws people to the series, but, you know, it's just a bonus to its basic nature, its basic stuffing. The main thing is different than the TV series, most importantly, what made it special, it was based on an intelligent index series. The knowledge that scientists are shining heroes the series, they and what they were doing, doing TV series unique. In the latter series is also seen with the naked eye reduction in the dynamics of the events, and sometimes even harmful mistakes are allowed. The main star of the show and the image of a role model and admirable - Sheldon Cooper. Not only that, our scientists have not engaged in anything worthwhile in the last series, while the science is not static, but evolving, by the way, sometimes in the wrong direction, so you start to degrade even the image of Sheldon. It was opened with the observed series, where he laid the train in his mouth and struck Leonard's neck. It was so wild and unacceptable. But you do not stop there. As an eminent scientist like Sheldon, he could give his fate dice that determines its action, the further the series? I'm certainly very grateful to you for creating such an image as the Sheldon, and it causes many sincere admiration. And the subsequent series, where he was afraid of a bird, it is terribly sweet. But what happens next? We see that our scientists simply have nothing to do. Leonard is doing that restores relationship with Penny. Sheldon takes generally the transfer of knowledge about flags. And he could not spend the 47 takes of this, he was a genius, and could easily make a cutting from a video, and Emmy, she's too smart, could not go on about this strange occupation. You demonstrate, as a scientist Sheldon crazy. But it is not surprising, because you do not feed it with new knowledge, and not giving anything to do - he is going crazy, doing flags or some other nonsense. At the time, as in science so many interesting things, than you would do, what could have been addressed. After all, your series different from others in that the demonstration was not silly jokes and relationships of characters, as in all series. You enlightens you give people interesting knowledge, dressed in a kind of cute series about scientists. You were the quintessential smart documentaries under the guise of comic series. From watching your series of speeches and clever characters, the audience themselves can become an order of magnitude smarter, both on the reading of many books, I've noticed how impressed your show, I talked with people much more intelligent by using more words, and felt more confident and learn to - as from reading books. Your series - a ray of light in the darkness. This nugget. But he kept not only the heroes of funny ways. The main thing - it is knowledge, pouring from the lips of the characters. You sanctifies the life of modern scholars, giving hope to the public that scientists are not standing still. But in the last series of shows that scientists simply have nothing to do, and they stand still. Sheldon could even just make out a new theory of Stephen Hokkinga with the theory of everything. Please return, serial its juice. But the main reason why I wanted to write to you, was to point out to you as a director, TV series about life scientists about the unique life of Nikola Tesla, which I consider it necessary to touch on the show. Nikola Tesla was not just a theoretician like Einstein, he sought to practice the incredible results. Many of his inventions are still not understood, is not disclosed and described, and require attention. Many aspects of his life is not affected. And there are a wealth of knowledge that characters of the series could be applied and viewed in real life. For instance, Nikola Tesla practiced clean from germs, a currents passing through. He was misunderstood genius, but thought he was crazy around. Do not you think that this description is suitable for Sheldon Cooper? He invented alternating current, and thousands of inventions based on electromagnetism. He ruled with the laser settings before the laser was studied in detail and formally invented. Leonard is also controlled by lasers. It could also be interested in Tesla's inventions. He invented ingenious thing is so that they can not but be interested. Take, for example Tesla object of life - the idea of power transmission over distances without wires. Thanks to what we have subsequently cell phones and the Internet. Modern physicists still can not figure out how Tesla applied to the current. It's good food for the mind of scientists, the more unusual such as Sheldon. Knowledge Tesla - a virgin land of interesting material for the show. I ask you to pay attention to this, think about it, maybe it would be beneficial for the series. For many reasons. For example, modern scholars have concluded that the Tunguska catastrophe perpetrate Tesla, and there is even a detailed description of how it happened. Not all believe it, but it would be nice if Sheldon mention this because many still believe Sheldon's insane, but brilliant. And much of this area of interest. In conclusion I say that I am so big fan of the series and the science that I sometimes even dream possible episodes of the show, or come to mind conscious ideas for new series. The last thing I saw in a dream, this is an excerpt from unwithdrawn series. In it, Leonard and Sheldon somehow use chalk on the board. And Leonard enjoyed very small pieces of chalk, and Sheldon, saw it, pointed out to him that Leonard can not throw a small piece of chalk, and somehow it is so said that it was possible to think that he compares this attachment to the small pieces of chalk, as an attachment to some habits. He eventually persuaded Leonard to put small pieces of chalk, and even wanted to throw them away. While Sheldon Leonard asked, why he uses the medium of chalk pieces, while can be used only in large chunks. Sheldon liked the idea, and he began to use large pieces. And then Leonard added that there are probably somewhere in the chalk, even with special caps to make it more comfortable to hold. And like Raj was there, and this assumption is supported by Leonard. While Leonard said this to show the absurdity of his Sheldon chicanery to detail, Sheldon took literally everything, he liked the idea and ended up in that they went to look for these small-holders with caps, so that Leonard and regretted that said, because they went to the next unnecessary searches under the direction of Sheldon. It was a dream, but he was distinctly and interesting. Maybe you, too, seems interesting that situation. Yours sincerely, benevolence from Russia.